Frostedstare (Queen/Deputy)
Warning! This article contains spoilers for some of the creator's stories. History In the Warriors: A Brilliant Dawn Series ''Dawn Colors'': : Frostedstare is introduced, as a young warrior who does not get along well with her Clanmates. : She leads the first hunting patrol, and you learn a little bit about her family (Brokenpool and Ivorypaw) : She fights againts the rouges who attack, and captures Iggy, their cat who they follow orders from, but he is not their leader. She assumes VCR is. : She votes to keep Iggy as a prisoner, as he has caused enough trouble for the Clan before this, stealing prey and the lot. : After Iggy escapes, she is made deputy, for Icystare died in the attack. ''Dead Flames'': : She is on patrol when she sees Iggy, Fawn, Dusk, and Icicle. : She takes them back to the camp, after giving Iggy a fierce scolding, and later listening to the reason why he was here. : She allows them to stay in the Clan, but excludes Iggy himself. : She recomends Fawn's new name, Fawnflash, and Shellstar accepted that. : After that, she watches Iggy go, and she feels some residual pain. ''Fanasty Journey'': : She falls in love with Iggy when her returns to visit his kits. : Frostedstare eventually tells Iggy she loves him, and asks to be mates. : Iggy accepts, but very reluctantly. : Shellstar, after asking him to go for a walk with her, attacks and almost kills Iggy, but Frostedstare intervenes. : She is revealed at the end to be expecting Iggy's kits. ''Deadly Season'': : Her's and Iggy's kits are born, and they are named Mystickit and Loudkit. : Shellstar dies of old age, and Iggy is blamed and exiled. : She manages to make Iggy not be exiled, but he leaves again, leaving her heart-broken. : She now is raising Mystickit and Loudkit, by herself. ''Cold Foreshadowing'' : It is 5 moons after Deadly Season. : Mystickit and Loudkit become apprentices. : She became a warrior, and soon after deputy to the new leader; Foxstar. : She was soon targeted as a threat to a secret group of cats and had an assasination attempt put on her life. : She was quickly demoted back to warrior. : Iggy and her reunite in the last chapter. ''Starlight's Shimmer'': : She has another litter of kits, named Petalkit and Eaglekit. : This is her last appearance in Starlight's Shimmer, ''and is only mentioned one time after this. In the ''Magical Adventures of Sparks ''Series Burning Leaves :Frostedstare does not appear in this book, but is listed in the alleigances. She is now a warrior. ''Alice's Mysterious Adventure :She appears once at a gathering, unsheathing her claws and growling at SparkClan's leader, Soulstar. ''New-Age Dawn :Frostedstare does not appear in this book, but is listed in the alleigances as a queen, with Sunnykit (Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes) and Lizardkit (Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, and underbelly with amber eyes.) Family '''Mate:' ::Iciclefreeze: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) Kits: ::Ivoryclaw: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) ::Mysticfire: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) ::Loudscreech: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) ::Petalmist: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) ::Eagletalon: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) ::Sunnykit: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) ::Lizardkit: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) Mother: ::Lichen: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: ::Tangle: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sister: ::Guinevere: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) Grandkits: : Appleblossom: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) : Talonstrike: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) : Mousekit: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) : Starkit: Living (As of New-Age Dawn) Category:She-Cats Category:Deputies Category:Queens Category:Warriors Category:Elorisa's Characters